


Et l'idéal, qui noie dans la boue

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guilt, Hearing Voices, Introspection, Season/Series 04, Sins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il entendait ses voix dans la tête, sûr d’avoir devenu fou. Il aurait aimé crier, s’arracher la peau couche après couche, leur dire qu’il n’était pas Sammy, non plus.Il était seulement Sam, un garçon qui continuait à errer sans but, une âme tachée de sang, dans la vaine tentative de la laver par ses péchés.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Et l'idéal, qui noie dans la boue

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Et l’idéal, qui noie dans la boue**

_« Salut, Sammy. Te souviens-tu de moi ? »_

Il se souvenait.

Il s’était réveillé en sursaut cette nuit, dans le moment exact où le visage sévère de la fille s’était enfoncé dans son esprit, en le perturbant.

Années.

Il avait l’impression que c’était une autre vie, comme s’il n’était pas la personne qui avait mené ces actions, qui avait rencontré ces gens.

Au fond, qui était-il ?

_Qu’est-ce qu’as-tu devenu, Sammy ?_

L’image de Jessica se fusionnait avec celle de Dean, dans une sorte de danse infernale de qu’il serait difficilement sorti.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire, n’il voulait.

Il allait suivre cette voie, parce que pour la première fois dans son existence il sentait de tenir les rênes de quelque chose, bien qu’il ne pouvait encore comprendre les réelles implications.

La pureté et la blancheur de Jessica disparaissaient, ils se confondaient avec la lumière qui a lui avait été refusé pour toujours, et à sa place apparaissaient les flammes et la passion d’un démon. _Son_ démon.

Son démon, dont le sang s’était mêlé avec le sien, dans veines qui battaient, parce qu’elles en demandaient de plus.

_Je le sais que tu en veux encore, Sammy._

Elle le disait en sifflant, comme une voix qui partait de l’intérieur, qui rendait impossible refuser. Cependant, bien qu’il aurait aimé blâmer elle pour sa situation, il devait admettre que la dépendance avait noué ses textures dans une âme faible, instable. Et Ruby avait fait le reste, en devenant porteuse de ce nectar si sacrément indispensable, et si atrocement toxique.

_Tu dois t’en libérer, Sammy._

Même Bobby, si peu enclin à la compassion, le regardait comme s’il était une épave, comme si ne restait rien d’humain en lui.

Il les haïssait, tous.

Il détestait la pensée de Jessica, à nouveau suspendue au plafond, son sang qui coulait dans le visage, comme s’il pleuvait.

Il détestait Dean, ce regard déçu que trop souvent il avait vu peint dans les yeux de son père, comme si Sam pouvait seulement se tromper.

Il détestait Ruby, mais il était attiré par elle d’une façon qu’il pouvait difficilement expliquer, comme si le sang qui coulait dans les respectifs veines avait créé un lien indissociable, corrompu, malsain.

Et, en fin, il détestait soi-même, parce que le garçon qui le regardait par le miroir toutes les matins n’était pas le petit Sammy, mais seulement un homme sans nom, le pion d’un jeu qu’allait encore plus loin.

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy._

Il entendait ses voix dans la tête, sûr d’avoir devenu fou. Il aurait aimé crier, s’arracher la peau couche après couche, leur dire qu’il n’était pas Sammy, non plus.

Il était seulement Sam, un garçon qui continuait à errer sans but, une âme tachée de sang, dans la vaine tentative de la laver par ses péchés.

Il avait fait des erreurs fatales dans sa misérable existence, et ces erreurs ne lui avaient enseigné rien.

Il était marqué par un destin qui pouvait être contré, s’il avait été assez fort pour faire ça, s’il avait eu l’envie de faire ça.

En revanche, il continuait à poursuivre l’espoir que ce qu’il faisait se révélait être le mieux, l’espoir qu’un jour il aurait cessé d’être vu comme Sammy, que tout le monde se serait rendu compte qu’il y avait un feu qui brûlait sans cesse à son intérieur, qui lui faisait sentir mal à l’aise dans sa même peau.

Sam Winchester n’était pas intact, il ne l’était pas depuis longtemps. Beaucoup des infinitésimales partes de lui voyageaient dans les yeux de ces qui le regardaient, en composant un puzzle auquel manquaient toujours trop pièces, pièces qu’il avait abandonné sur son chemin.

Il n’y avait plus rien à son autour.

Seulement le rouge du sang et le noir d’une nuit qui durait depuis l’éternité.

Sans échappatoires, sans la force de continuer à lutter.

Sans le petit Sammy, qui l’abandonnait inexorablement, dans le cimetière de toutes les choses qu’il avait sacrifié.

Avec lui, avec ce garçon dans le miroir, il y avait seulement Sam, avec sa soif insatiable d’une vie différente.


End file.
